


Endless Waterfall

by Aesthetic_King



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Character Death Fix, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie is so sad, Sorry Not Sorry, so much crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_King/pseuds/Aesthetic_King
Summary: *spoilers for It: Chapter TwoThere was blood, so much blood. And screaming. And tears, until there weren’t. Until he fixed it.Because after all, they still had to kill a fucking clown.





	Endless Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I cried so hard during the movie, but my ship sailed, I cried for two more hours after the movie and cried some more. This is what came out of it. If people like it a lot I might make this a series about them moving in together and all of the cute fluffy shit. Anyways here you go.

Throwing rocks seemed to be a common theme in the losers club as Richie threw a handful at the monstrosity that they dubbed Pennywise. He had no time to think it through, the only thing on his mind was saving his friends and living to see another day. Throwing rocks was admitted not his best idea. It roared as the monster crawled towards Richie, his limbs swinging around wildly. 

“Come at me, you fucki-“ Richie trailed off as he saw the monster open his mouth, probably to eat or maim him. He couldn’t even think of anything to say. Words escaped him the second he saw the lights at the back of Its throat, and soon the world melted away. His lung didn’t work properly and neither did his limbs as he stared into the lights. It could have been hours, days or seconds that he stared into them, but it didn’t matter as the trance continued on.

Until it suddenly stopped. As quickly as it started, Richie was on his ass with a proud Eddie on top of him, chanting about how he had killed It. 

“ I did it, Trashmouth, I killed it. Did you see-“ 

Suddenly, Eddie stopped. Richie could only let his eyes slide down his body so slowly as blood speckled his face, finally reaching something that made him scream. There, in his chest was Pennywise’s sharp appendage mockingly stabbed through Eddie’s chest. The pair sat in shock before Pennywise began to retract said appendage and Richie did the only thing he could think of, which was to pull Eddie into his lap. He could feel the blood coating him instantly, sleeping through his clothes. 

His shaking hands fumbled to the back of the wound, trying to cover up that part as well. Putting pressure on it helped, right? Richie helplessly attempted to keep the blood from spilling out of Eddie, but it was escaping between his fingertips. The rest of the losers came over and saw Eddie lying on top of Richie. Tears rolled out of his eyes, but he didn’t make a sound as Eddie explained how to defeat IT. 

“Make,” the small man took a shuddering breath “make him believe he’s small” 

Richie couldn’t stop the blood and more tears cascaded down his face as he tried to dress his wound. He didn’t notice the others leaving to finish off the clown. He couldn’t even hear. The only thing he was focused on was Eddie Kaspbrak breeding out on top of him.

“Hey, hey Eds it’s gonna be”, a harsh sob forced its way through his mouth as Eddie coughed more blood onto his already soaked frame. “It’s gonna be ok Eddie, just stay with me ok?”

Eddie smiled aside from the blood and pain, gently caressing Richie's face with a bloody palm. 

His breathing was harsh. Richie once again fumbled to get a better hold on the blood slipping through. He knew it was too much blood, there was so much of it he felt like he was drowning in it and there was nothing he could do-

“Hey Rich” 

The bespectacled man almost broke his neck looking up at him. He could hear the losers screaming at the clown but he didn’t care. Eddie smiled fondly down at him, and Richie knew he was a mess. 

“It’s ok, because” he coughed once more, blood splattering onto Richie again. He didn’t care. His breathing sounded worse. He needed to pick him up and leave, they couldn’t stay there. 

“Because I love you too, ok?” 

Richie only nodded tears falling down his chin as he struggled to keep himself together. 

“So it’s ok, Richie. Don’t cry” Eddie smiled once more, his eyes finally losing their focus. Richie felt something inside him snap and he couldn’t stop the scream the let itself loose from his lips. 

He screamed until he couldn’t, the tears making it impossible to see anything as he gathered Eddie into his arms once more. His lifeless body was limp in his arms as he rocked back and forth, tears in his eyes as he sobbed. He couldn’t stop it. The only thing that was ever precious in this world had just left it and he was reeling. The tears were hot and his voice was raw but he didn’t stop.

“Eddie, come back to me” he whispered into his hair as more tears joined the others. Vaguely he could hear the building around him falling apart, but he held on. His grip tightened as the others tried to pull him away. They asked him to come with them, that Eddie was gone. 

Richie could only fight them for so long, screaming about Eddie. He couldn’t leave him, not like this. Another look into his eyes told him that Eddie was dead. But he couldn’t bring himself to leave him all alone down here. With the clown. He’d rather die. 

Richie felt feral, he wouldn’t let go. Eddie was his and his alone and he wasn’t going to just leave him. He deserved so much more. Somehow the losers pried him off of Eddie and hauled him out of the house. 

He didn’t remember running through the house. He didn’t remember anything other than Eddie. The losers all went to the Barrens and he was dragged with them. He didn’t even remember riding over to jumping off of the cliff. But he knew it happened because he was in the water. 

They all sat in a long silence. Richie was pissed. And torn apart. And bleeding, not physically but his heart felt like it was on fire. Or as if it was going to burst out of his chest at any moment. He couldn’t even breathe properly. And then Ben brought up Eddie, and it was as if he’d just been reminded again. As if he’d forgotten him. 

They continued talking about Eddie and the only thing Richie could do was let out a strangled sob as he covered his face. His heart screamed, as did his lungs with every shaking breath that was forced out through his cries. The losers surrounded him yet it did nothing to ease the ache in his heart. It would never go away either. It only sat there, heavy and dark as he cried, attempting to free himself of the pain. It would never work. 

He couldn’t stop himself as he latched onto the closest person, who was Beverly. Tears continued to make their way down his cheeks.

“I loved him.” He said, letting it out into the open. Bill, however tried to ruin it. 

“We all did, Richi-“ Richie abruptly cut him off, and this time he was louder and with more conviction. It would have landed if his voice didn’t break in the middle of it.

“No, I loved him.” 

He was angry. Hot, fat tears burned in his eyes. 

“And Pennywise took him away from me, from us. And I don’t know how to keep living without him”

He was suddenly empty. Everything has been drained right out of his body. He was tired. So, so tired. 

He left the losers there and went to the only place he could think of. The kissing bridge. As if he’d never left, Richie found what he was looking for. And there it was. 

R + E 

Richie couldn’t even cry as he touched up the E, a sad smile on his face.

“I wish I could tell you Eddie, I wish I could tell you everything” he pressed a palm to his eyes as tears began anew, although this time he was calmer. He let himself softly cry until he has nothing left. “I- I wish” 

His voice broke as soon as he started talking. 

“I wish you could have gone to California with me. I wish that stupid clown never came back and I wish you never married someone ten times you body mass and I wish you never left me” 

He tried to wipe his eyes.

“I wish we could have grown old together, Eds, and I wish we had all the time in the world.” 

His hand sought the wood carving. “I wish everything could change and you were still here, Eddie”

He felt something inside of him swell and the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Something felt weird, and his vision was spotty. He felt dread grasp his chest as his world slowly melted away once more, 

Richie landed on his ass underground. Where It lived. And there was a spunky boy on his lap. A very alive Eddie Kaspbrak. Before he could lose what he’d lost before, he pulled him on top of him, the man yelling something about Richie acting weird before he rolled them both over to a safer spot right as Pennywise attacked. 

Eddie looked at the spot he’d been in. 

“How did you know?” Richie didn’t hear him over the sound of his own blood rushing in his ears and he held onto Eddie with everything he had. He gripped the front of his jacket and pulled him even closer as he breathed in his scent. He couldn’t smell blood or feel it slipping through his fingers. He could smell his body wash and shampoo. The man smelled like vanilla and it brought heavy tears to his eyes. 

When he made eye contact with Eddie, the dam broke and his tears flooded his cheeks, and Eddie carefully removed his glasses as Richie openly sobbed. 

“Eddie, Eds, you’re here” he muttered, gently touching his face. The others were quickly approaching. 

“You’re not dead,” he added on, “but you were, and I couldn’t- I coul- I “ he stopped talking as he sniffled. He was covered in tears and snot as he cupped Eddie’s face with his hands. 

“You were dead” a few tears fell out once more, and Beverly had gotten close enough to hear it. Everyone looked confused, especially Eddie. The fiery girl smiled sadly as she looked at the resident trashmouth. 

“You saw them, didn’t you? The dead lights” Richie could only nod as he pushed his face into Eddies shirt. Realization spread across the club. Eddie tangled his hands into Richie’s hair, whispering to him softly before once more telling the losers club how to defeat this stupid clown. This time though, he was very much alive. 

“He is what you believe, and he abides by those rules. If we believe he’s just a dumb clown and not a huge monster, then he will be. And we can kill it.” The other losers nodded and immediately got to work. Screaming could be heard in the background as Richie held Eddie in his arms. He didn’t want to let go. 

Before he could think better of it, he looked up at Eddie and saw him smile softly down at him. 

“It’s ok, trashmouth, it’s ok” 

The last of his tears rand won his face as he surfer upwards to capture Eddie’s lips with his own. Their lips slotted together perfectly as they responded to each other. It was wet and sloppy and they pulled away too soon, but to him it was perfect. 

Eddie smiled. “And as you said, let’s kill this fucking clown”


End file.
